Frozen Hearts
by Daemi Charonte
Summary: China pays Russia a visit one cold day. But what happens sends countries falling. His grudge gone he laughs but what it took for revenge hurts more than one. Rated for a teensy itty bitty bit of language, shonen-ai, and character death.


Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. dang.

A/N: ok so it should say editors note since i didn't write it. but my friend did and asked me to post it for her.

Warning: Yaoi, BL, shonen-ai. whatever you call it its two guys kissing. so don't like don't read, your choice.

It was yet another cold day in Russia. I sighed and took off my coat, but still kept my trademark scarf on. The door was knocked on, savagely, and I stood to open it.  
On the step stood the large country, and my ex-ally, China. He was shivering and simply walked past and let himself in. He smiled sweetly. "Russia, I just came to ask how things are now." He smiled even bigger and began warming himself by the fire. I smirked and went over to my liquor (well I should say vodka) cabinet to get a drink.

"That's a lie, China. Now tell me why you've really come," I stood and poured myself a glass of vodka. The Asian man stood and smiled coldly.

"Just to say how big of a mistake you're making, aru!" I stared at him and took a sip.

"China, I'm with America there is no hope. I gave you a chance."

"America!" he slammed a hand down on my table, "You hated that fat bastard now he's all you talk about." He glared at me and suddenly he stood and held out his thin arms. "Come on, one last hug. Please, Russia for old times sake?" I sighed and put down my glass.

"Fine," I held out my hands and he brought his arms around. I bent slightly and he whispered in my ear.

"If you can't be mine, then you can't be anyone's." I felt a pain greater than any rip through my side. I stumbled and finally collapsed. A handle much like one of Belarus knives was plunged into my side. I collapsed on the wall as I felt hot blood rush over my cold skin. I attempted to take out the knife and to use my scarf to stem the flow of blood. The blade was long and I realized that I had little hope, if any, of surviving.

I heard a knock on my door and immediately recognized that beautiful idiot's voice, "Russia? Russia, dudes are you in there?" I smiled as my vision starting blurring.  
"

"Good bye, Russia, aru". China leaned down, kissed my cheek, and laughed quietly in my ear. I heard him open the door, blocking my body from the American.

"He's just inside, aru! He's _dying_ to see you," He laughed and I saw him leave through the haze of blood and pain.

"Russia, where ar- RUSSIA!" I felt him collapse next to me. "What- how- WHO THE HELL DID THIS!"

I laughed and forced my body up a little, "Oh... no one... aru." I smiled as I gave the slight hint.

"I'll kill that son of a bit-" I stopped him with a cold hand on his cheek.

"A... America. It's... too late. Just -"I felt my voice falter and the American's face swam in and out of focus, my hand fell limply by my bloodied side.

"Russia... RUSSIA!"

I smiled and forced myself to bring my hand to his face once again, "America... before... before-"

"DON'T SAY IT...YOU'RE NOT GOING TO" I heard his voice catch, "you're not going to...to die"

He put his hand on mine. I felt my smile grow. "Fine, but at least give me two things before I "

"Don't." His voice started breaking only held together by me being remotely responsive.

"Hand me a glass, no, my bottle of vodka." He stood and picked up the bottle and rushed to my side. "Drink some I order." He nods and takes a sip. "Don't swallow," he nods and holds it. I take his face and bring my lips to his. We swap the drink and I sigh at the strong flavor of vodka and America. Soon I feel my strength fall away. America stood over me and I feel his tears. He melted my heart with a kiss, and I froze his soul with my love.

"Russia, please, don't leave me. Please just don't," I smiled one last time and brought his lips to mine.

"America YA lyublyu tebya," I closed the gap between our lips one last time and let his delicious and wonderful heat burn me before I gave into the cold forever. The last thing I heard is the only sentence that would could cut through the haze of death.  
"I love you too, Russia."

A/N: again, actually editors note. But, for all you confused people: YA lyublyu tebya is Russian for I Love You. So don't spaz out and think my friend had a seizure while typing this.


End file.
